Recently, due to the wide spread use of the Internet, it has been common to provide geographical information converted to a digital form which was once offered in a form of printing such as books. A digital map service provided online, a navigation system installed in a vehicle, etc. may be examples. As such, one of benefits of the digitalized geographic information is to provide a variety of convenient functions for users through user interfaces capable of allowing the users to retrieve desired geographic information. Further, changes in the geographic information may be easily updated through remote updating services, etc., so that, in the aspect of latest geographic information, such digital data may be predominant over conventional printed materials.
In special, a technology of providing geographical information in a form of augmented reality (AR) which displays supplementary information, with computer graphics (CG), texts, etc., combined on an inputted image taken in real time by a user terminal has been recently introduced. According to the AR technology, the technology may provide a better environment for a user because it may offer supplementary information which overlaps visually with an inputted image, i.e., an image of the real world the user is watching as being inputted through a camera module of the terminal.
In reality, it is difficult to provide supplementary information on all objects included in an image of small size taken or inputted by the user terminal in use of the augmented reality and it is desirable to differentially provide only the supplementary information on the objects with relatively high degrees of interest (or high degrees of importance).
According to conventional technologies, it is, however, vexatious to passively set degrees of interest in numerous objects existing on a map of a supplementary information providing system. Furthermore, even if a separate method for calculating the degrees of interest is applied to automatically calculating the degrees, it is not highly precise. Therefore, it is difficult to effectively provide the supplementary information on the objects the user wants.